deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Store
The Store is a series of digital vending machine-like structures located throughout the locations of Dead Space. Their primary function is for the purchase of Weapons, Items and RIGs in exchange for Credits. If the player brings Schematics back to a store terminal, the schematic is "downloaded", removed from the player's inventory, and then the player is able to purchase the item on the schematic. Stores also allow the player to sell items back at 50% of their original value, including any attached Power Nodes . Another function of the store is to act as a safe, allowing the player to stow spare items and weapons (since only four weapons can be carried at a time) without having to sell them back. Stowed items in one terminal will be immediately accessible from other terminals. Stored items do not move between stores, but rather Isaac's 'account' (keyed to his RIG) allows him to retrieve another item free of charge from another terminal. This explains how a weapon that has been placed in the safe is retrieved with "one" ammunition instead of the maximum when you last put it in, as well as having all installed Power Nodes in place - the Store is incapable of recording a weapon's initial magazine capacity. It is unknown what function the Store serves for the other crewmembers of the Ishimura and residents of Titan Station before the infection. It is possible it dispensed supplies such as beverages or bandages when needed. Due to Isaac's profession as an engineer and having top-level clearance, he may be allowed access to lethal weaponry such as the Pulse Rifle. Or, considering the Ishimura is largely in an Alert state, the Store itself is allowed to dispense lethal weaponry. On Titan Station however, he needs to find the schematic for access to such items. There is also a store found on the [[USM Valor|USM Valor]] and the Solar Arrays on Titan Station, giving further evidence to the store's purpose as a ubiquitous dispenser. Items Available in Dead Space Items that are available in the Store when Isaac first finds and uses the store at the end of Chapter 1. Schematics in Dead Space Items that are unlocked by bringing Schematics to the Store in order of appearance in Dead Space: Items available in Dead Space 2 Items that are available when Isaac first finds and uses the store. Schematics in Dead Space 2 Items that are unlocked by bringing Schematics to the Store in order of appearance in Dead Space: Downloadable Content Items that can only be bought at the store once they have been downloaded. All downloaded items and suits are free in-game, but the downloadable content must be paid for. Other Items that are acquired through other means, such as completing the game. Semiconductors Semiconductors are found across the Ishimura in Dead Space, and Titan Station in Dead Space 2. They are valuable computer pieces that have no purpose to Isaac but to be sold at the Store for credits. The pieces would be used to upgrade the power and processing abilities of computers and A.I. by boosting the area of the computation matrix and giving the computer more room to think, thereby reducing the likelihood and severity of data backlogs. Each consists of a Silicon base wafer and a Conductive and a matrix booster. There are four types of semiconductors each more valuable because of having more processing power. Bronze: 1,000 Credits Gold: 3,000 Credits: Silicon base and gold matrix Ruby: 10,000 Credits: Silicon base and Ruby crystal matrices Diamond: 25,000 Credits: Solid diamond Crystal matrices and booster. Gallery File:54cc.jpg|User Interface when accessing the Store. File:PB271747.JPG|The Store. File:Schematic.jpg|A Schematic. File:Semiconductor.jpg|A Semiconductor. Sources Category:Technology